Beyond Us
by xNJx
Summary: Un jour, mon meilleur ami et moi étions sur ce banc -LE BANC- et puis il avait déclaré ; "si plus tard on trouve personne et qu'on est pas mariés, on se mariera ensemble, je serai sûr d'être heureux". Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était aussi ainsi que je voulais vivre, malgré tout. / STONY /


_**Beyond Us :**_

 _ **...**_

Comment définir l'amitié qui nous liait ? Les mots n'existaient pas, en réalité. Steve et moi étions, et sommes toujours malgré tout, meilleurs amis.

Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, déjà, nous partagions une complicité incroyable. Notre rencontre avait eu lieu à l'école. J'étais le petit nouveau, et personne ne voulait de moi, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà tous une bande d'amis. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'à la récréation, Steve ne se soit installé à côté de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et m'ait dit :

« Coucou ! Moi c'est Steve ! On devient ami ? »

Ceci se déroula à l'école primaire. Par un bonheur et une joie incommensurable, je découvrais ensuite que nous habitions à dix minutes l'un de l'autre, et que nous fréquentions le même collège. Nous passions énormément de temps ensemble, à plaisanter, à traîner, et nos parents devenaient eux aussi amis. Enfin, surtout nos mères. Ces dernières nous retrouvaient souvent sur un banc -LE banc- qui se trouvait dans le parc entre leurs deux « chez soi ». Tony et Steve avaient donc pris cette habitude. Une habitude qui s'était ensuite transformée en besoin lorsque l'heure du lycée avait sonné.

En effet, non seulement les parents de Tony l'avaient inscrit dans un lycée privé, fréquenté principalement par des surdoués, mais Tony était aussi occupé avec ses études. C'était le cas aussi de Steve, mais le jeune homme semblait moins inspiré par les cours et était un abonné à la salle de sport. Leurs retrouvailles étaient plus rares, ais Steve pensait souvent à lui, espérant que Tony, lui, pensait à lui aussi. Si Steve cachait bien ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné si grands jusque là, il ne parvenait pas à cacher son excitation lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur le banc.

C'était pendant les grandes vacances, le mois de juillet. Tony revenait de sa deuxième année à l'Université, et Steve, inscrit en école sportive pour sportifs de haut niveau, l'attendait déjà, assis silencieusement sur le banc. Il se souvenait des années, des choses échangées et espérait sincèrement que rien ne changerait, même s'il savait son espoir vain. Alors, lorsqu'il aperçut son meilleur ami arriver au loin, il sentit son cœur battre si fort...Aucun sport de haut niveau n'avait fait battre son cœur aussi vite !

« Steve ! » s'exclama Tony en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent assis longuement après cette étreinte, partageant les nouvelles du fameux « quoi de neuf ». Steve écoutait Tony parler avec tellement d'enthousiasme, de joie et de ferveur qu'il regrettait de ne pas faire partie -du moins, plus assez- de cette vie qui le rendait si animé. Steve lui raconta ensuite les compétitions, qu'il avait gagnées pour la majorité, et la routine qui s'installait sur le campus de son école avec son groupe d'ami.

« Une petite amie ? » demanda ensuite Tony, taquin, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Steve ne voulait pas lui lâcher comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'il était plutôt intéressé par les hommes et que le seul qu'il aimait vraiment, eh bien, c'était lui.

« Non, » dit-il simplement, « et toi ? » sourit-il ensuite.

Tony se mordit la lèvre et lui avoua des sentiments naissants pour une certaine Pepper. Incroyable, intelligente et vivante. Mais Tony la trouvait trop inaccessible, voulant tout de même tenter sa chance. Steve décida de remballer son cœur brisé par cette nouvelle, et de plutôt le féliciter et l'encourager, préférant voir son meilleur ami heureux.

Et puis, alors que la conversation tournait sur les années qui filaient et la vie qui ne semblait pas faite comme ils l'auraient pensé étant plus petit, Steve déclara :

« Si plus tard on trouve personne et qu'on est pas mariés, on se mariera ensemble. Je serai sûr d'être heureux, et je ferai tout pour que tu le sois. »

Tony avait souri et, s'apprêtant déjà à repartir, avait ajouté :

« Moi aussi j'en suis sûr. »

…

Les possibilités de se voir ensuite ne se multipliaient pas, bien au contraire. Tony réussissait dans la vie. Les offres pour l'accueillir dans les plus grandes entreprises se présentaient, mais Tony visa plus grand et plus haut, il créa sa propre entreprise. Le succès vint rapidement, et il se développa dans plusieurs secteurs. Non seulement il se concentra sur l'environnement et les énergies, mais il créa aussi des laboratoires qui permirent des avancées importantes. Les parents de Tony étaient fiers de lui, mais ne restèrent pas assez longtemps pour le lui dire. Côté cœur, Tony perdit de vue Pepper avec qui il couchait régulièrement à l'Université. Personne ne l'intéressait et il n'en avait malheureusement pas le temps. Malgré des aventures lors des soirées auxquelles il participait souvent, aucun engagement ne se profilait à l'horizon.

De son côté, Steve partait souvent en compétition et remportait énormément de prix. Il ne voyait plus beaucoup sa famille, mais découvrait des cultures du monde entier. Grand champion d'athlétisme et de combat qu'il était, les filles tombaient à ses pieds, mais, toujours, une seule personne l'intéressait. Et, malheureusement, il ne voyait plus Tony. Ah, si. Dans la presse. A la télé. Dans ses rêves, aussi. Mais il aurait été tellement mieux avec lui que loin de lui, sans lui.

Et c'est pourquoi, lorsque ses « congés » furent enfin déposés, il décida d'aller le revoir pour tout lui dire et puis, sans doute, pour voir s'il pouvait ou non honorer la promesse faites pendant ces fameuses vacances d'été.

Il lui donna rendez-vous en ville, et avouait ne pas être certain que son meilleur ami ne se présente, car ce dernier était devenu un homme connu, publié dans la presse people et sûrement n'avait-il pas envie qu'on le suive. Mais, pourtant, Tony arriva. Encore une fois, comme étant plus jeune, Steve sentit son cœur battre la chamade en le voyant s'avancer vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony Stark, 42 ans, était putain de beau. Steve était définitivement amoureux de lui, et il était tellement décidé à le lui dire. Lui avouer tout, depuis le début. Pourtant, lorsque les deux amis commencèrent à discuter -de tout et de n'importe quoi- Steve se sentait de moins en moins apte à le lui avouer. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait Tony qui amènerait la conversation.

« Tu te souviens, » commença le playboy, en se penchant vers Steve, les coudes sur la table, « lorsqu'on s'est vu en juillet, j'étais en deuxième année et ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu...tu avais suggéré que si...si nous étions toujours célibataire on se...enfin, tu vois... »

Steve sourit en remarquant le rougissement sur les joues de son ami, et, recouvrant son courage disparut, prit les mains de Tony et ajouta :

« Je voulais te parler de cela, justement. »

…

Tony l'avait invité à boire un verre chez lui, et à découvrir sa fameuse Tour. Steve la connaissait bien, il la voyait régulièrement dans la presse.

« Waouh ! Eh bien ! Sacrée vue ! » s'exclama Steve.

Tony sourit tristement depuis le bar, ce que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Oui. La vue est peut être chouette mais...la vue que j'aurais aimé avoir est celle de toi, allongé à côté de moi tous les matins. Et ce depuis bien longtemps mais je...J'étais trop con et trop borné pour me l'avouer. Je t'aime Steve, bien plus qu'en meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié alors je ne te l'ai jamais avoué. »

Puis Tony se cacha dans son verre de whisky tandis que Steve, un grand sourire sur le visage, fixait son meilleur ami. Futur amant. Futur mari, aussi, lui semblait-il. Le blond, emballé par ce cours discours plein de vérité, franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et embrassa son ami à pleine bouche. Leurs lèvres -et leurs dents- s'entrechoquèrent, mais qu'importe si c'était sauvage;il attendait cela depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le « verre » se transforma en baiser passionné puis en étreinte précipitée sur un lit défait.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Steve se décida à demander Tony en mariage. Il lui avait promis. Lorsque le fameux et très attendu « oui » franchit la barrière des lèvres tant aimées par Steve, ce dernier poussa un cri de joie qui retentit dans la Tour entière et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Alors ? Comment définir notre amitié, me demandez vous encore ?

Et bien, je crois que j'ai une réponse. Notre amitié c'est nous, ou plutôt, c'est bien au-delà de nous, elle nous dépasse car elle n'a pas de limites, comme le prouve ces années et celles à venir.

…

 _The end_

 _Beyond Us, by xNJx_

…


End file.
